The Magic of an Imprint
by LChandler2009
Summary: Charmed/Twilight crossover. When Melinda Halliewell is sent to live with her grandfather in La Push, she feels like her brothers hate her. But will the tall, dark, and handsome Paul help her learn to love La Push? Paul imprint story.


Hi everyone, this is my new story. It's a Paul imprint story so you can expect a lot of love in this story. Now I have to give you my disclaimer. If I do not get reviews, you will not get chapters. I think that's a fair price, don't you? Anyway, on to the story!

Perfect. Simply perfect. Huh, that's sarcasam. This was defiantly not perfect. Far from it, in fact! Perfect was back home in the sunny state of California. Not this dark, bleak, depressing town called La push.

'Deep breaths, Mel.' I thought to myself as the greenery outside the blue ford blurred together. My grandfather sat beside me, silently driving. We had always been close, so no doubt he knew I was not happy to be here. I felt slightly guilty for hurting his feelings, but he understood my reservations about being here. But he also knew about Wyatt's reasons for sending me here.

No, I hadn't closen to stay here, but rather my stupid, eldest brother thought, not commanded, that I come here. Apparently he wanted me to have a 'demon fee life'. Yah, like that would ever happen, I mean come on! I'm a charmed one! The ultimate good! I would never have a demon free life.

My other older brother, Chris, had agreed with Wyatt after 2 months of arguing. The traitor. But his reason had been a little better. He thought I should get away from the house, for I was constantly being reminded of my mom.

She had died a little over a year ago, and nothing had been the same since. Our family, who was once proud to say we were closer than any other family alive, began to drift apart. First it was dad. Not one month after her death, he decided to go to the heavens and become a full time elder, leaving his 24, 20, and 18 year old children on their own in the world. You can probably guess that Leo isn't my most favorite person in the world ( I refuse to call him dad). After Leo left, Aunt Pheobe and Aunt Paige bound their powers and their children's powers. They move away after that, and we never spoke. My brothers and I were all alone in the cold, unforgiving world. And now they had shipped me off to live with grandpa.

"Were here, Mel." Gramps said, softly bring me out of my reprieve. Taking a deep breath again, I looked up at what was to be my new home. It was nice. The building was sturdy looking, and painted white. There was a garden in the front by the door, and I was glad. Gardening was a hobby of mine.

"It looks nice." I said after taking it all in. and surprisingly I ment it. however something else had caught my eye as well. In the driveway, stood 2 unidentifable trucks. Did he have people over? I looked at him sternly. He knew I wasn't one for party's or social gatherings.

"Now Mel, don't be mad! They just wanted to meet my mysterious granddaughter, who is going to live with me. Besides, you would have met them sooner or later. They come around a lot." I sighed and got out of the car quickly to grab my bags. Might as well get this over with.

So we lugged the luggage up to the front door, and managed tgo het within the house without getting too wet. However I was unprepared for what was waiting for me on the other side. Now let me just say this, when my grandfather said that he had friends over, I thought they would be his age. Or atleast middleaged! Not my age, and deffinatly not hot.

There was a total of 4 people in the room, 3 of them my age. They were of Native American decent, with russet skin, and dark glossy hair. But the thing that stood out the most….they were half naked and buffer than a professional football player. The older man was in a wheel chair. He had the same color skin and hair, but he had deep wrinkles littering his face. However it didn't make him look old. It made him look….wise. There was also a look of pure kindness shining in his eyes.

My grandfather came up behind me. "Hey Billy, Sam, Jake, Paul." He didn't specify who was who, but when I looked at one of the boys, who could very much pass as a man, I somehow knew his name was Paul. I felt this incredible pull, conedtion, to him. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. We looked at each other for a few seconds, and I knew he could feel the way I felt. His eyes showed shock, and adoration.

Sensing my confusion, but misplacing it, my grandfather came to my rescue by breaking the spell Paul and I had created. "Guys, this is my granddaughter, Melinda. Mel, this is Billy," he said pointing to the older man, "Paul, Jake, and Sam." He continued, and I was right. The man I had just shared a passionate glance with was indeed named Paul.

"It's nice to meet you." I said softly. I was never the outgoing one in the family. I was always the shy one, with only one or two friends, mainly because I was too shy to talk to anyone.

Billy moved his wheel chair closer and took my hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Melinda. Victor hasn't been able to stop talking about you since you decided to come here." I cringed when he said the word decide, but shook it off. No need to be rude.

"Good things I hope." I said with laughter in my voice. Which was odd, because I almost never felt comfortable enough to laugh in front of complete strangers.

"Only the best." He assured me and I sat down on the couch near him. To my surprise, Paul sat right beside me. "So, Melinda, are you going to be starting any kind of school while you are here?" Billy asked.

"Please, call me Mel. And I'm finished with school. I have actually taken classes on herbology, so I was thinking about getting a job dealing with that sort of thing." I answered, slightly unnerved by the consant stair Paul was giving me. I stole a look at everyone else in the room. Sam and Jake looked smug, while my grandfather looked ready to kill Paul. I wonder what is going on?

"Ah, so your grandfather was right. You are slightly a genius." I blushed. However it was true. I had always been the smart one in the family. Wyatt was the dumbest, the 'surfer dude' of the family, and Chris was the mildly smart one who was dark and brooding. I was the one who was…just me. I never fit in anywhere, or followed any trends.

"See, I told yah, Billy. My Mel is a smart one." My grandpa said, but his tone was slightly tense. This was just too confusing. But maeby I'm just reading to much into it. "So, what do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Well, if you have all the ingredients, I could make lasignia for everyone?" I offerd. I had inherited my mom's love and talent for cooking.

"Honey, you just got here!" Grandpa exclaimed. "We're not going to make you cook!"

I laughed at him. "Grandpa, you know I love to cook. Besides, I know lasagna is your favorite. Are you really going to pass up a chance at your favorite dinner?" I knew I had him there. My mom's famous lasagna was known far and wide in San Franscisco.

"Well if you insist." He said defeatedly. Laughing I made my way to the kitchen to collect the ingredients I would need. I was surprised to see that the kitchen was fully stocked. Weren't men supposed to be able to live on beer and chips? I shook my head, and began to combine everything.

"Need any help?" a voice asked from the entryway. Sam, Jacob, and Paul stood there.

"Not really. But if you would like to hang out in here, be my guest." I said. they took my offer, and seated themselves around the small table in the corner of the kitchen. It looked almost comical, for the table was almost too small for the three of them.

"So…Umm…are you liking La Push so far?" Paul asked. This was the first time I had heard him speak, and I found myself drawn to the husky, smooth sound that was chocolate for the ears.

"Well, I've only been in La Push for, oh, about an hour. But so far It's nice. But I do miss San Franscisco." I admitted. But it was more than that. I missed my old house, where there were so many memories, that both haunted and humored me. I missed my brothers, my aunts, my cousins. I missed mom.

"Perhaps La Push will grow on you?" Paul suggested with hope in his eyes.

"Perhaps." I said, though I highly doubted it. "Anyway, what do you three do? Are you in school?" I asked, turning the conversation around.

Sam answered. "Well Paul and I work in a mechanic garage not too far from here. Jake is still in school, but he will be finished soon." I nodded in understanding, but I still didn't have a clue on how old they were, but as if they were reading my mind, Sam continued. "I'm 26, Paul is 20, and Jake is 18." Wow. I mean Sam looked his age, and mabey Paul, but Jake most certainly did not look 18.

"Are you sure?" I asked sarcastically. They laughed, and we continued the conversation all through dinner. Unfortunately they had to leave shortly after dinner, and I was surprised to feel melencoly about them leaving. They were like little balls of sunshine, and I found I wanted to be around them, expecialy Paul, more.

I walked them to the door with Grandps, and as Paul was about to walk out the door he stoped and turned to face me. "I know this is sudden, but I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow?" he asked in a sweet, almost nervious voice. I almost giggled at the boyishness he was shoing.

"Sure. Mabey you could show me around, since I have no idea how to get around here." I suggested and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That sounds good. I'll pick you up at 4." And like that he was out the door. I felt giddy inside. My first date. However my giddieness faded when I thought of my secrete. If this goes good, I would have to tell him. What if he get's freaked out? I took a deep breath and decided to take it as I go, and if it dosent work out, then it dosen't work out. But it would hurt like hell, if it didn't.

"Now, Mel, that everyone is gone, I have a surprise for you." Gramps said, and led me up the flight of stairs to the attic. I was shocked when he opened the door. Inside was a couch, candels, jars of herbs, and empty viles. "I know you will want to keep up with your magic, so I though I would give you your own 'charmed attic'. Just don't tell your brothers." He said, and I felt my eyes well up with tears. No one had ever done anything this special for me before. And this was big coming from grandpa. He had never liked magic, and was ofter freaked out by it.

"Thank you, Grandpay." I said honestly. On an impulse, I lurched myself at him and almost suffocated him with a hug. I could tell that he was shocked but happy with my sudden show of affection. "But I don't understand, you hate magic. Are you really ok with me practicing magic in you home?"

He smile down at me. "Honey, I don't like magic, but I don't agree with your brothers. You are very , what's the work, popular in the magical world. It isn't safe leaving you unprotected. Just don't do magic on me." he finished playfully. I laughed.

Several hours later, I found myself standing in my own little attic. I just stood there, taking it all in. Grandpa really outdid himself. He had even got spell books, and crystals for me. mabey this experience might not be as bad as I thought it would. My mind automatically went to the mysterious, sexy Paul. There was something about him. And it was driving me crazy. I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind, and when I had laid down earlier for bed, his face with the only thing I could see.

I walked over to the small burgundy couch that sat in the center of the room, what would my mom say about this guy? She would have probably been head over heels at the idea of me actually finding a boyfriend. I had to get to know him, and I couldn't wait for this afternoon to come.

The next morning, I woke up slightly late due to being up late. I blame Paul. My grandfather had left for work already, and his note said he wouldn't be home till late. He worked as a antique appraiser in Port Angeles. So I had the next few hours to myself, and I could tell that the time was going to go by very slowly.

I decided to take a shower and spend extra time on my appearance for Paul. For some reason I wanted him to like what he saw. I washed my light brown hair and curled it so it fell in soft waves down my back. I chose a periwinkle colored sweater and dark wash jeans, with my favorite black converse. This was a normal outfit for me, but it was also something I wore when I wanted to be semi-casual. Looking into the mirror, I was pleased with what I saw. Even if I saw my father in my looks.

Like Wyatt I had inherited my father's bright blue eyes, and my hair was only a few shades darker than his hair. Chris was the only kid to take after mom in coloring. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Lucky him.

I still had a hour left before my 'date' with Paul, so I decided to do some light reading. I was currently reading a romance book called the truelove bride, and I could hardly put it down. Yes I was slightly a romantic. Suprising, I know. I was so into it I almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

Surprised, I sprung up from the couch, and accidently blew up a lamp. Oops. I hope Gramps wont mind too much. "Melinda?!" I heard Paul say from outside the door. He had obviously heard the lamp explode. Quickly I ran to the door, and was met with the alarmed face of Paul.

"Um… hey!" I said lamely.

"Are you Ok? I thought I heard something break." He said stepping inside. I watched him survey the room, and when his eyes landed on the place where the lamp used to be he frowned. I bit my lip hoping he didn't look into this too much.

"Nope, noting broke." I lied easily. Over the years, I had learned to lie good, it came with the job of being a witch, and vanquishing evil. When he didn't resopond, I went on. "So, where are we going?" I tried to divert any more questions.

His face lit up as he was reminded of our 'hand out' time. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." He said cryptically. I laughed, and usherd him to the door.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and then we were off in his car wising down the road to the unknown place. His car was actually a truck, a black chevey. The cab of the truck was small. Well it wasn't small, but with Paul's size, it was small. I feel the heat radiating off him. Hesitantly I reached out and touched his arm. It was burning. My maternal instincts kicked in.

"My god Paul! Your burning up! We need to get you to the hospital right away, a fever that high can cause death!" I ranted. But he laughed. He actually laughed at my concern for him.

"Don't worry, Mel. I run a higher temperature than most people. It's a genetic thing, realy." He said, as if saying that the sky was blue (or in this case grey). I looked at him like he was crazy, but decided not to push him. I didn't want him to be annoyed on the first day we hang out together. "Were here, anyway."

I looked out of the car window and I was momentarily stunned. We were near a cliff that had a small waterfall running in the center. It was beautiful, and coverd in green moss and leaves.

"Wow." I wisperd. "It's beautiful."

He looked at me for a long moment before whispering back, "It pale's in comparison to the person sittling next to me." my heart melted. He was just too good to be true. Shyly I looked down at my hands and mumbled a quiet thank you.

"now, what do you say about sitting by the waterfall?" he asked, shrugging off the silence that had come with his little compliment. We got out of the car and sat by the edge of the waterfall. I could feel the mist of the water on my face, and I was reminded of the forests of Valhalla.

"So, Melinda Halliewell, I want to know more about you." He said, and he turned his body so that it faced mine.

"Well, there's not much to know about me." I admitted.

"Oh, but you see, I can tell that there is so much more to you than meets the eye. How bout I make this easy for you. What is your favorite color?" he asked. I could tell that this was about to become a game of 20 questions. Yet I didn't mind; just as long as I got answers as well.

"Periwinkle." I answered right away. For some reason that had always been my favorite color. I was never satisfied with just blue, or just purple.

"Periwinkle?" he asked with humor in his voice, but let it go.

"Yes, periwinkle. And what about you?" I asked just as eager to get to know him.

"Hmmm, I have to say forest green." He answerd while looking around. I thought that was kind of weird. You would think that if you were sourounded by one color all the time, you would grow to hate it. "I know it's weird, but it's what makes me love La Push so much. It makes it home." He continued, and he sounded so wise, so philosophical, that I almost forgot I was talking to an 18 year old boy. "Anyway, I have another question, but I'm not sure if your going to like it." he admitted.

"Well, ask." I said. "If I don't want to answer, than I wont."

He took a deep breath before asking, "Why did you move to La Push?" the one question I didn't want him to ask. But I somehow felt comfortable enough to answer him.

"My mom died a year ago, and my brothers thought I was having a hard time staying in the house that held so many memories." I admitted, and his face fell.

"I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. I feel comfortable enough around you to tell you, and I kind of wanted to tell you. I feel very safe with you." I admitted, and just as I had hoped, his face lit back up. I decided then and there, my life goal was to keep that smile on his face. "Now, it's my turn to ask a question." I stated.

He smiled even bigger. "Ask away."

"Ok, well it's not so much a question, but tell me one thing that no one else knows about you." His eyes became cloudy, like he was remembering something bad.

"Well, I don't have anything to tell that the guys don't already know. We kind of make it a habbit of telling eachother everything." He admitted, then smiled. "I used to be afraid of the dark! The guys don't know about that." And he was just so proud of himself, I couldn't laugh. "Now you. What is one thing no one knows about you?"

"That I miss my father." I admitted. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "When my mom died, my dad just left. My brothers and I haven't forgiven him for that, because he left us alone. Is It crazy to hate someone, and miss them at the same time?" I asked rhetorically.

Paul seemed to become furious, and began to shake. Well that was new. "He left you?!" he raged. "How could someone do that to you? Expecially after loosing your mother?" his shaking continued to grow, and I was scared. I had faced demon, warlocs, hell even dragons without any fear, and here I was afraid of this shaking man. But I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid for him.

"Paul, calm down." I said softly, as I rubed his arm. This shaking was not normal. I had seen it before, but I wasn't sure where. All I knew that it was magically involved. He shaking began to slow as he took deep breaths of fresh air. "It's ok." I whispered to him, and his shaking stoped. "Paul what was that?" I asked.

He looked at me with a pained expression. "Mel, I want to tell you, but I don't think you'd take it too well." He admitted honestly.

"You would be surprised at what I would take well. But just know, I will find out eventually." I said in a strong voice. He frowned at me for a second, but sighed and shook his head.

"I will tell you, but not today." He said firmly.

I nodded on the outside, but on the inside I was planning my next move. Mabey the elders would know something. I would defiantly be giving them a call later tonight. I just hoped that whatever Paul was hiding, wouldn't hurt anyone.

Well this is the first chapter. Please let me know if you are interested in me continuing this story and what you would like to see happen. I won't update until I have several people who want me to continue. Thanks.


End file.
